1. Field of Invention
A liquid borne emulsion of varying formulations comprising a powdered metal in a base liquid incorporating a thickening agent component is adapted to a specific metal and type of electrical connection in a specific environment to enhance the electrical conductivity at the electrical connection, reducing the effect of the environment over time of the metals within the electrical connection, increasing the surface area of the electrical connection, reducing the effect of vibration upon the electrical connection to prevent separation and loss of contact to the electrical connection and reducing the signal noise generated by metal to metal movement resulting from an imperfect contact in an electrical connection.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. While none of them appear to be prior art, they may not be in the same art group as the present invention may ultimately be assigned, as they do not appear to involve the same intent as the present invention, nor do they address a solution to the problems solved by the present invention.
A first U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,027 to Van Der Sanden is a seal for an electrical connection wherein a defined housing with at least one chamber for an electrical contact and a pressure plate with at least one through hole has a piece of insulating foam whose cells are filled with grease where the foam can be compressed during the connection of the electrical connector, expelling grease to surround and seal the connectors. This device simple provides a seal to protect the contacts from debris and moisture intrusion, but does not enhance conductivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,833,405 to Cottis, discloses a composition containing crystalline polymers which provide flame resisting properties, the composition containing a wholly aromatic polyester and a non-conductive filler material which renders the composition non-burning. It may also include a small amount of a non-volatile fluorescent brightener to improve the flame-retardant property of the resin. It is designated to be employed in electrical and electronic apparatuses.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,122 to Walpita, a liquid crystalline polymer composition having a high dielectric constant is disclosed made from a thermotropic liquid crystalline and a ceramic having a dielectric constant which is greater than about 50 at a frequency of 1.0 GHz, the compositions having a dielectric constant of at least about 4, and preferably at least about 6, the compositions preferably having a low loss tangent. This composition is the polar opposite of the present invention. The present invention is intended to enhance conductivity, not to impede conductivity, as is a composition seeking to have a high dielectric constant, or very low electrical conductivity.
A product was located in a general search, the product known as PROHM-TECT®, which is disclosed in an MSDS sheet found on their Internet web site at www.prohm-tect.com. The MSDS sheet indicates that the product is a petroleum hydrocarbon/metal mixture used at the manufactured stage for long-life, low-resistance, and corrosion-free electrical connections, or for later, where corrosion build-up has occurred. Although no patents are known, it is claimed that this company has been the world's leading supplier of compression conductive gels, greases and pastes for over 25 years.